


Height

by KuteKittehs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Height Differences, Johnlock - Freeform, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kissing, M/M, Teen John, Teen Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Five times John was able to tease Sherlock about his height and one time he wasn't.





	

"You're short."

Sherlock Holmes looked up at the boy stood beside his desk. It was unusual for any of the kids to still be inside at lunch.

The boy was wearing the correct uniform for the school but his tie was done messily and his shirt remained untucked. There was a smudge of dirt on his right cheek, underneath a blue eye. He was the same age as Sherlock himself. Sherlock studied the boy for a moment before his eyes returned to his textbook. "How observant," he muttered in reply.

Chuckling, the boy seemed to take his reply as an invitation. He sat down across from Sherlock with a bright smile. "I'm John, John Watson," he introduced.

"Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock replied absently.

And that was how it began.

**

Sherlock looked up at the shelf where his brother had put his riding crop. He knew he could not reach it but, glancing over at the blonde boy beside him, he knew someone who could. "Pass me the riding crop, John," Sherlock ordered, thanking the boy when he gave it to him a second later.  

Sherlock looked over from his experiment at John. "You've got something to say so say it," Sherlock said, rolling his eyes at the surprised look on the other's face.

"You're short," John said, his mouth twisting up in amusement.

"So you've said before," the smaller boy sighed. He didn't understand why his height caused such amusement from John, it's not like he had stopped growing. Neither of them had even reached their teen years yet so there was still plenty of time for him to grow.

**

 He felt a little nervous surrounded by John's family. The other boy had invited him over for his birthday, wanting to spend his thirteenth with his best friend. And Sherlock, although he denied it, could never deny John anything.

Even if it meant he was currently surrounded by the Watson family with their smiles and conversation and almost constant hugs.

Suddenly, an arm landed on the top of his head and a warm weight leant against him. "Sorry for taking so long," John apologised, "I got bombarded by relatives."

Sherlock looked up at the taller boy, at the arm pressing against him and felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Understandable," he answered.

John opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut again when Sherlock rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You were going to say I was short again, weren't you?" Sherlock accused lightly. At John's sheepish look he sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, John, I'm not even that short," Sherlock grumbled.

"You make a good leaning post though," the blonde grinned. He moved his arm then but only to ruffle the curls of his smaller friend.

**

Sighing, Sherlock took the offered towel from his friend's hands and began drying his dark curls. He shivered from the cold and the fact he was still dripping wet. John wasn't much better, he noted.

They had been on their way home from school when the skies opened up and despite running the rest of the way home together the pair had been drenched by the time they had gotten through the door.

"C'mon, I'll go find you some dry clothes," John mumbled. He grabbed Sherlock's wrist and gently tugged him to follow him up the stairs to his room. He ignored the short boy's protests of getting water everywhere as he rummaged through his drawers.

Eventually, he picked some clothes for them both. "Here, you can borrow these," John held the clothes out the other boy.

Carefully, Sherlock took them and smiled up at the other boy. "Thank you."

"But," John began with an amused twinkle in his eyes Sherlock knew well, "they might not fit you, considering."

Huffing out a laugh, Sherlock rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Oh, shut up," he said.

"It's not my fault you're so short."

**

"Sherlock, when I said we should go out and do something soon," a very sleepy and unimpressed fifteen year old John Watson began, "I did not mean you should wake me up at one in the morning on a school night to go crime solving."

"The crime solving part or the one in the morning?" Sherlock asked, not even looking at the blonde as he lead him through various side streets. He heard a huff of laughter, albeit a tired one, and felt himself smiling.

They continued on mostly in silence. When they reached an abandoned building, Sherlock halted. John, still not fully awake, bumped into his back before righting himself. "We need to get up there," Sherlock told him.

John followed his gaze.

"Up there?" He questioned, wrinkling his nose. "How are we supposed to get... oh, right."

Sherlock, without missing a beat, had managed to climb up the other boy and onto his shoulders. He carefully balanced himself to stand on John's shoulders who remained very still and gripped his ankles. Then he reached for the ledge.

Except, his fingers only managed to graze it.

Carefully, Sherlock pushed up onto his tiptoes as he struggled to grasp the ledge. The added height wasn't much but when John did the same it was just enough for him to reach. Quickly, he scrambled up onto the ledge. "I'll look for another way in for you."

As Sherlock moved to disappear from sight, John's amused voice called up to him, "okay, short stuff."

**

"This isn't funny," John grumbled at the brunette beside him.

"On the contrary, John, I find it rather amusingly ironic," Sherlock retorted with a grin.

Sighing, John uncrossed his arms. "Okay, maybe it is a little funny," he relented.

"That's the spirit," Sherlock responded, ruffling the other's blonde hair affectionately. He chuckled at the hands that swatted him away.

"Oh, shut it," John huffed. He grabbed Sherlock's coat and dragged him down into a sweet kiss.

Sherlock's long awaited growth spurt had finally occurred and now he stood quite a bit taller than John. He found it hilarious how he could be the one to tease John on his short height.

"Even if you are a hobbit I still love you," Sherlock told him softly, bending to kiss John again.

He received an eye roll and a fondly muttered "idiot" for his comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I do love Johnlock a lot and I also like height differences. Also, one of my friends keeps teasing me about my height (I'm not short they are just a giant) so I thought I'd write something for these two involving that.
> 
> I don't know xD


End file.
